


Omega1-3

by lancher



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher
Summary: 补档





	Omega1-3

1-2

库丘林在一个天气阴暗的下午感觉自己快要疯了。  
有一股气味折磨着他。Omega的发情味儿。那股迷人的气味，婀娜多姿，让他从上个星期五的下午开始就暴躁的像一只被激怒的狼。

这气味只有他能闻的到。看看办公室里的其他alpha。吉尔伽美什额头抵在他的办公桌上打游戏，美杜莎用一个优雅的姿势翻看着某本看不见名字的小说。空着的位置是迪卢木多的，他在美狄亚的使唤下下楼了。  
他们愉快而平静，享受着这个因无事可做而美好的下午，丝毫没有感受到，也因此没有受到一只发情期的Omega气味的诱惑。  
再没有比这更来的迷人又可恶的事了。库丘林不介意在其他事情上拥有一个只属于自己的小秘密。哪怕是换个Omega也能让他更好忍受。  
要知道，Omega们的气味都不一样，很难用言语形容出那些味道之间的细微差别，但Alpha们就是能知道。  
但库丘林所能想象的那些洋溢着荷尔蒙的玫瑰色甚至包括Omega的小秘密绝不包括现在的这个。他像想要掏出鞋里的石子一样迫切地想要知道这该死的气味来自哪位罪魁祸首。它虽然比寻常的发情味来的浅淡许多，却迷人极了，比起那些引人亢奋的味道而言它更像是某些蜘蛛网上诱人的蜜味。潜意识在告诉着库丘林危险，但他已无暇顾及这些，那味道让他几乎要发狂。

“这里有个Omega。”库丘林暴躁地说，记不清第多少次一拳锤在罗宾的桌上。  
“嘿，轻点。伙计。”绿衣的男人脚蹬在地上，随着躺椅转了一圈，露出一张悠闲惫懒的脸。  
“要我说，假如不是你的幻觉太过严重，那就是那位发情期的朋友用一些很巧妙的方式遮住了他的味道，但却没意识到狗的鼻子总是比较——”他及时停了下来，开始了表情正经的分析：“但你知道，我们公司没有招聘Omega的先例。毕竟对于保镖公司来说，Omega们的发情特质实在有些麻烦。哈桑家族倒是很欢迎这样的小麻烦，可惜那些迷人的杀手们这个月内都没有和我们公司的任何合作。或许你那位不知名的Omega只是某个在楼下路过的美人。”  
“绝对不可能。”库丘林心烦意乱地挥了挥手：“我从上星期五闻到那那股味道之后，它就再也没在这栋楼里消失。她一定在这里呆了很久——即使不够浓烈——老子还没有迟钝到判断不出那是个正在发情期的Omega。”  
“可能那位Omega很对你的胃口。”罗宾打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地说：“就像吉尔伽美什说他随时随地都能闻到他的挚友。虽然恩奇都是个Beta。”  
“吾友去了资料室，刚准备回办公室。”专心游戏的王者抬起头来，在库丘林与罗宾的对话中只捕捉到的零星的几个片段让他眼神茫然：“你们在说什么？杂种们。”  
罗宾拍着桌子哈哈大笑。  
“继续玩你的游戏吧。”库丘林喊道，心烦意乱地甩了甩脑袋，长发随着他的动作鞭子一样打在脸侧。  
“Emiya那混蛋在哪？”他慢慢捏起了指节问道。  
“嘿，咱们的光之御子想好好发泄一场？”罗宾说：“我得建议你换个方式。别忘了自从你们上次打塌了三楼办公室的墙，盖亚就禁止了私下打架。”  
“让那些禁令都见鬼去吧。再不打一架老子就要疯了。”库丘林说。  
“你们在说什么？”恩奇都问道，他从门口走入，怀里抱着一叠资料夹。  
罗宾的表情显得兴致盎然：“库丘林想打架。”  
“那你们一定是在找Emiya。”恩奇都耸了耸肩：“我从上周五之后就再也没见到他。阿赖耶说他这几天一直请假。无论是手机还是座机都没人接听。库丘林，假如你能在什么地方碰到Emiya请务必转告让他赶紧来上班。Saber那边很需要这个工作狂。”  
他走向吉尔伽美什，把资料夹啪地放在桌上，顺手抽出了对方手中的游戏机：“该干活了，吾友。”他笑眯眯地看着金发的王者发出了一声惨叫，突然又回过头，看了看心烦意乱的库丘林，稍稍沉思了几秒：“噢，对了。如果你急着打架。我倒知道有个地方可能能找到他。”

恩奇都所说的“地方”并不是一个确切的地方，而是一条街。  
街很长，却很有些偏僻，偏僻到足以让在这座城市生活了十几年的库丘林从未听说过街道的名字。  
“我们聊天的时候听他提过那个地方，他说自己经常在那里做义工，后来干脆在街上租了个房子当作临时住所。遗憾的是当时我没问得更详细。”恩奇都如是说。

要在平常的日子里，库丘林准会把为了打架而跑到离市中心几小时开外的偏僻狭窄的街道里的自己当作一个白痴。他从上星期开始就指望在公司附近随便找个Omega发泄一场。但是他发现自己简直成了德罗海达的教士，除了那朵玫瑰即使是信仰也没办法满足他。  
拳头揍在某个银发的小子的脸上再挨上他的拳头是库丘林最常用于发泄的方式。这并不仅仅因为他和Emiya互看不顺眼的仇恨，还因为那仇恨中所参杂的不知名又没人会承认的，令人亢奋的默契。

车开到恩奇都所说的地址时太阳已经彻底沉下去了，天色有一种快要走入地狱似的黑暗。虽然街道极其远离市中心，却并不如库丘林想象中的荒凉。街上的人零零散散地走着，路灯时亮时灭。缺了几块光斑的霓虹灯招牌沿路闪着红红绿绿的光芒，顺着小道两侧成片的黑糊糊的古老小楼房很容易让人以为自己走错了时代。下车的时候污水溅在他重重踏下的那只脚上。库丘林低声骂了一句。等他重重把车门带上，迎面袭来的熟悉的气味让他像触电似的浑身一颤。  
那味道混在说不清是垃圾堆还是下水道的气味里，但因有了它，于是原本令人作呕的气味也变得能够忍受。  
库丘林在那瞬间把一切抛在了脑海。  
他大步向前走去，追着那股比办公室里能闻到的，更要浓烈的味儿，比他的那些被诱惑着食下禁忌之果的先祖们还要急不可耐。

某种兴奋的东西在库丘林的血管里跃动。气味随着他的前行一步步变得浓烈，却在街道的某个拐角之后戛然而止。  
库丘林熟悉那个感觉。有个Alpha用自己的气味遮断了他的Omega。可怜的柏勒洛丰，希望曾在他的眼前，又抛弃了他。幸好神总是对普通人要慷慨许多。这条街道没有分岔，库丘林只需一直往前走，找到他的伊蛾，他的克瑞乌萨，他的欧罗巴。

在街道的尽头，一家店伫立在黑夜里。店门口悬挂着和这条街道相同风格的破破烂烂的霓虹灯。值得庆幸的是即使破烂，却依旧能让观看它的人准确地认出店的名字。  
库丘林从脑海中勉强搜索到了有关这家店的讯息，他曾听说过，尽管从未来过这里。上天赋予他的那些东西让他无需光顾这类小店就可以轻易得到自己想要的东西。  
包括这个Omega。  
在推开门走入大厅时库丘林依旧这么认为。

店内的光线打的很暗，上帝洒下的所有光芒像是都为了不远处那个小小的表演台而洒下。几个男人女人在台中跳着脱衣舞，一些人起着哄，更多的人则坐在距离舞台不远的地方，桌子，沙发，酒精，男人女人，昏暗的角落。  
在这里库丘林又能隐约闻到那股味道了。即使当气味已被某个Alpha遮断。他想着或许罗宾所说的这个Omega很适合他是句少有的实话。  
库丘林顺着他比寻常人灵敏得多的感知走到了那些角落中的某一个。接着他停了下来，站住了。

他停下的原因不仅是分辨出那股气味就来自正前方的沙发上，也因为他认识那个坐在沙发里的人。尽管那个男人背对着他。  
库丘林敢发誓这世界上再也找不出第二个像那家伙那么碍眼的头发。  
男人并不是单独坐在沙发里的。他高大宽阔的背影后隐约可以看见另一个人的存在。  
库丘林觉得自己的心内升起了一种常见的，适合像他这种男人的愤怒。虽然比他曾经在类似的事情上所能感受到的愤怒更要猛烈，但那必然是因为比之往常更要诱人几倍的这股味道。

“Emiya。”他清了清嗓子，打断了眼前这场可能即将开始的性事。  
“Lancer？”Emiya的声音比库丘林想象中的更要惊讶。他回头看向他，露出被他遮挡住的人的脸。

那是个男人，而且看起来并不是库丘林喜欢的那种类型。他有些失望，但花费了几天时间追踪猎物的老练的猎人永远不会那么轻易放弃。

库丘林又上前了一步，站在离Emiya一步之遥的地方，从这个角度他可以轻易地看见两个人的脸：“哈，恩奇都他们一定不敢相信老子看见了什么。咱们的家政狂在这里寻欢作乐。”  
“你们认识？”他听见Emiya身旁的男人低声问道。  
Emiya没有回答，他正全神贯注地应对着库丘林这个突发事件：“如果你还长着眼睛那玩意就该知道现在不是发挥你那无聊的好战精神的时间。如果你突然把那玩意丢在了某个角落那么我提前在此道歉。看在认识一场的份上我可以礼貌的请你离开这，或者替你另找一个‘玩伴’。毕竟大部分人并不会因为你的这点残障而放弃对你服务。”  
Emiya站了起来，伸手做了一个离开的姿势。他身后坐在沙发上的男人冲着库丘林不太高兴地点了点头：“他有约了。伙计，你得换个人。”

库丘林没听见曾被他视作猎物的男人说了什么。事实上，他现在什么也听不见了。  
他正盯着Emiya伸出的那只手。手掌距离他仅有一步之遥，那上面散发着的迷人的气味比任何时候更要浓烈。  
库丘林觉得自己像是希腊神话里太阳神的儿子，因顽固的喜好驾驶了父亲的马车，最终在火焰的席卷中尸骨无存。

直到这时库丘林才开始仔细地看着Emiya。原以为的一切在这细致的端详下彻底发生了变化。在公司里Emiya总是穿着他那身死气沉沉的衬衫和长裤，库丘林曾不止一次因这点而嘲笑他。  
而现在，那件衬衫依旧在他的身上，却胸口大敞，饱满的胸肌袒露着，即使在这样的光线下库丘林也能看见两点比肌肤还要深色的暧昧痕迹。脖颈上扣着的皮质项圈旁有一条锁链松垮垮的垂下，长靴向上裹住了一半小腿，短皮裤则替代了曾经那条长裤，腰部开得极低，隐约看得见与发色同色的体毛。

库丘林火热的目光似乎惹恼了沙发上的男伴。他环在Emiya的腰上的手向后探去，从库丘林的角度看不清他做了些什么，只听见那之后Emiya发出了一个短促的音节重重倒在了沙发上，眼角依稀泛起一层微红。  
“他有约了。”男人重复了一遍，危险地看着库丘林。  
库丘林的目光没有在Emiya身上离开。他像是快要溺死一样大口喘着气。  
“你……是个Omega。”

Emiya深深皱起了眉。  
“抱歉，恐怕我得失陪了。”他重新站了起来，用熟练的动作摆脱了身后男人的纠缠，让给了另一个正站在不远处、跃跃欲试的年轻Omega。  
他对库丘林点了点头：“跟我来。”

接着Emiya在店内轻车熟路地开始穿梭，库丘林很想说点什么，但他发现自己还没来得及想该说什么的时候他已经跟着Emiya从店的后门走了出去。  
Emiya走出那扇小门之后就停了下来，等库丘林也跟着走了出去，他转过身看着他：“虽然不知道你到这来有何贵干。”银发的男人开诚布公般摊开了手：“如你所见，我是个Omega。”  
库丘林点了点头，心思却完全没放在这场对话上。  
Emiya站在他眼前，衬衣的扣子依旧没扣上。路灯的灯光虽然昏暗却依旧比房间内明亮许多，在这样的灯光下库丘林更轻易地分辨出了那些纠缠在大腿上的束带和胸膛上点缀着的痕迹。  
更要命的是，没有了Alpha的刻意隔断，那股让他一直追寻至此地的，该死的气味在他面前毫无保留地全然释放。  
“你……干这些多久了？”库丘林的表情隐藏在阴影之下，连声音也含糊不清起来。  
Emiya没有惊讶于库丘林的平静。事实上就连他自己的神情也平静异常，丝毫不像一个正处在发情期的Omega。  
“哼，虽然我并没有告诉你的必要。但既然你想知道——在找到保镖公司的那份工作之前。”他的神情高傲冷淡，是库丘林记忆中最熟悉的那一种。  
嫉妒的火焰在疯狂燃烧，将一切理智彻底吞噬。库丘林没有说话。Emiya的眉慢慢皱了起来：“如果我的回答满足了你多余的好奇心——你可以随意在这里找上一个你喜欢的对象。只要他们乐于接受你的邀请，我也不介意替你介绍几个不错的女人。那么，就在这里道别吧。我的时间很宝贵，没有多余的部分浪费在——”  
他没能继续说下去，库丘林冲上来吻住了他。

 

 

“——等等——”Archer努力摆脱那张嘴，冲着他喊道。但库丘林没听他的。库丘林从不会听他的。现在不会，永远也不会。  
他伸手扯着Emiya脖子挂着的那条项圈的锁链上，用最大的力气吻着他。Emiya背靠着的后门被那股力量重新推开了。库丘林勾着他的腰，半是强迫地将他推进屋里。  
他们再次回到了那阴暗暧昧的灯光下。打碟师换了首爵士乐，低沉性感的女声和着发情味渗入酒吧的每个角落。

那股该死的气味让库丘林什么都无法去想了。他不客气地霸占了对方的口腔，拥抱那与他身形相仿的高大身躯，将自己彻底放纵在气味里，放纵在西西弗斯的美丽大地。  
他们吻着，跌跌撞撞地走过几张桌子。Emiya没法停下。最后一步，他的小腿撞上了沙发，无法抑制地重重倒下。沙发上坐着的男人女人体谅地让开了座位，换个角落继续宣泄白日压抑的欲望。

倒下去的时候口腔被齿尖嗑出了鲜血。血腥味儿却只让库丘林更硬了。哪怕隔着这身西装也能感觉到一个火热的身躯被他压在身下。他勾着Emiya的腰，把对方更用力地压向自己，让两人的下体在不多的衣物之间大肆摩擦。  
这场激吻热辣滚烫，有人吹起了口哨。库丘林并不喜欢自己的Omega被其他人的目光大肆窥探，但他没心情在意这些。他闲着的双手探进Emiya大敞的衬衫揉在那早已硬挺的乳头上，用指节技巧性地来回揉夹。Emiya低沉的喘息下一秒在耳边荡起，浅浅一扬随即被那声音的主人压了下去。他终于扭动了起来，想要将乳尖从库丘林的指节间脱逃。但库丘林不会那么轻易地放过他。他的动作在起哄的叫好声中更加放肆，环着腰的手破开那条皮裤贪婪地向下。  
“唔——”  
动作停住了，Emiya的齿尖重重嗑在库丘林的舌头上。他终于趁着这个机会挪开了脸。库丘林的目光混杂着欲望和恼火愤怒地望向他，发现男人银色的双眼依旧和他所认识的他一样冰冷轻佻。  
“你想跟我做？”  
Emiya问道。库丘林报复地扭动指节，将乳尖用力拧动，听见对方发出一声吃痛的低喘。  
接着他俯下身，脸埋在Emiya的脖颈旁，热气扑过耳垂。  
“老子想上你。”  
身下的男人笑了起来。库丘林的脑海中有什么在叫嚣着危险。他猛地从沙发上跳起，将将避过Emiya朝着小腹击出的一拳。  
库丘林被那拳头擦过了少许。他熟悉那拳头就像熟悉他自己的，连带着痛觉一同降临。他突然记起来就在几天前他们还坐在办公室里，他曾最痛恨的同僚衣衫大敞地站在他的眼前，肌肉饱满，神情坦然如希腊神话中的雕塑。脸上笑容还没来得及收尽，嘴角稍稍勾起，似有似无。  
长腿的细腿蛛在黑暗中结着网，那令人疯狂的迷人气息仿佛一注甜美的毒药。

“可惜，只能说抱歉了。我没有当众表演的兴趣。”一击未中，Emiya松开手，舌尖探出，舔过唇边的一抹血丝。  
库丘林定定地看着他，直到Emiya准备转身离去了。他默不作声地长叹，厄里斯的金苹果终于坠落掌心。

“如你所愿。”他说，抓着Emiya的胳膊把他拽向前台。在服务生了然的目光中摸出钱包重重拍在柜台上。  
“开个房间。”

走在楼梯上的时候他们一声不发。库丘林勾着Emiya的脖子，一路跌跌撞撞地接着吻。Omega的发情味儿比那个该死的下午中的味道浓烈百倍千倍。库丘林知道Emiya那奇怪的抑制手段正在逐渐失效，他开始发情了。  
库丘林的皮肤炙热，仿佛燃着一团大火。火焰从肌肤相抵处蔓延开。库丘林扯着Emiya脖子上的锁链轻轻啃咬起了他的侧颈，强忍的快感化作汗水从额头淌至锁骨。但在终于抵达房间门前时，Emiya还是先一步退开。  
库丘林诧异地看着他。Emiya走了进去，站在床边，抱着胳膊。情欲激得他嗓音沙哑，眼神却冷了下来：“你是怎么找过来的？”  
“味道。”库丘林勉勉强强地回答：“你那股该死的发情味——”  
“……你就凭这个找到这里？”  
“不然该怎么样？”  
“……果然是狗。”  
“别说狗啊混蛋！”  
“哼，事实而已…只是个巧合？真不知道倒霉的是谁……只不过晚了两天……”Emiya说，那股冷意消失了，他低头喃喃了几句，重新抬头看向库丘林：“所以，你想跟我做？”  
“老子辛辛苦苦找了一夜可不是为了找你聊天。”库丘林说。  
Emiya点了点头，他思索了一会，接着走向床头柜。  
“还有什么事？”库丘林说。  
Emiya在床头柜前弯下腰，取出了什么东西递至库丘林眼前：“戴套。”

库丘林用动作回答了他。他接过那只纸盒攥成一团，反手从肩上向后扔了出去。  
下一秒，Emiya重重跌倒在了床上，库丘林压了上来，连同他的气味一起。  
快感比平常更要迅速的涌了上来。从唇至侧颈一路被啃噬而下，Emiya下意识打了个寒战，下体有一下没一下蹭着对方的。  
库丘林发出了一个沙哑的笑，手摸过他结实挺翘的臀部，毫无意外地发现那里已经被开发完成。  
他收回手指，抄起了Emiya的大腿，低头俯视着他。接着他伸出手，单手捧着Emiya的脸。  
“你换过多少人？”  
Emiya抬起头回望他，突然涌入的冰冷空气让他的眼神在一瞬间有些迷茫。接着他扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个略带讽刺的笑：“我怎么知——”  
灼热抵住了入口，库丘林的腰向前送，把自己顶了进去。Emiya的声音抖了起来，尾音吞没在一个急切的吻里。

大腿被捉住，库丘林进入的动作并没有半点犹豫。Emiya倒吸了一口冷气，库丘林却还不知足似的顺着唇角舔下在乳尖上重重咬了一口。眼泪淌了出来，银色的眉绞成一团，半是痛苦半是快乐。  
库丘林像是要一口气发泄这几天被勾起的所有欲望似的干着他，即使在所有共处过的Alpha间库丘林也算是一把好手。Emiya没有压抑自己的呻吟。他的发情期早已来临，库丘林的到来在破坏他的计划的同时也让残存的意志几乎消耗殆尽。低沉的呻吟渐渐扬起，大腿主动向上缠住了库丘林的腰，让对方更轻易的撞上前列腺。  
库丘林知道Emiya不是第一次。Emiya大腿上的绑带没有解开，此时正夹在他的腰上轻轻蹭着，蹭的人心头发痒。男人熟练的迎合让快感翻倍上升，嫉妒却依旧燃的更盛了。库丘林俯下头，印下一个渗着血珠的齿痕。剧痛从脖颈处传出，被快感吞噬的理智却让Emiya几秒后才发出吃痛的低吟。  
他恼怒又茫然地看向库丘林，泪水和汗水在脸上交错，刘海散落了一半垂落几缕挂在前额。  
“……Emiya……”库丘林念着他的名字，抽插的速度加快了。  
灼热在体内又稍稍涨大，快感触电似的轮番涌上。Emiya像是突然回过了神。他的声音被喘息切割的断断续续，却已经听得出些许的惊慌失措：“……别射在里面！”  
库丘林深深的看了一眼，没有回答。他抓着他的腰往下按。更用力的冲刺了几次。Emiya感觉自己的内里几乎要随着库丘林的动作燃烧殆尽，理智接近崩溃的边缘。然而就在库丘林再次将自己全部顶入之后，他停了下来。摩擦着Emiya性器的手掌跟着停下，拇指抵住了前端。  
Emiya颤抖了起来。  
“库丘林——！”Emiya喊道，死死抓着他的肩膀，声音抖的几乎听不出原句。  
“求我。”库丘林说。  
他听见他低声骂了一句。于是库丘林像得胜似地微笑起来，垂下头咬着他的耳垂，任长发扫过大片裸露的肌肤，用齿尖轻轻摩挲，感受着后穴愈发贪婪又急切的挤压。  
“求我啊，Emiya——”  
Emiya环在他肩上的手臂放弃般垂落。他长长呼了口气。  
“给我。”  
但紧接着他就后悔了。顶峰的浪潮冲刷得他头晕目眩。  
库丘林张开双臂拥抱着他，感受着火焰终于从Emiya的肌肤一直燃尽内里，附身将自己彻底埋入那股冰冷又泛着鲜血或是其他什么的让他几乎为之发狂的味道里。他知道从此这气味只会为他一人绽放，他心满意足了。  
——————————————————————

室内的性交还在继续。  
Emiya趴在床上，库丘林从背后进入他。Emiya此时的模样狼狈极了。他的嗓子哑了，碎发糊成一团挂在前额上。偏偏库丘林还不知足似的在后方颇有节奏的进进出出，换得他一次次不成声的呻吟。  
库丘林喜欢看Emiya因疼痛而蹙缩最后又败退在快感之下的失神的脸。但背入式俯瞰的风景同样让他兴致高涨。Emiya漂亮的背脊龙骨似的向上弯去，滴落的汗水瞬间没入床铺。库丘林的手抓在Emiya的臀上，加重力道让他下意识缩紧。第一次的发泄之后他便留了余地，放慢速度一心逼得Emiya只能够想他一人。

他又射了一发才满足地退了出来。Emiya从他松开手的时候就瘫了下去，精液从臀缝间缓缓流了出来。  
“Emiya？”库丘林喊他的名字，看见Emiya全无反应。他哑然一笑，勉强将他从床上捞起去浴室冲了个澡。  
“你他妈的怎么这么重。”  
库丘林说，把Emiya放回床上，气喘吁吁地倒在了他身边。  
Emiya的眼睛闭着，看上去像是睡着了，呼吸平稳。库丘林伸手摸了摸他的短发，神情有少许的温柔。一夜的疲惫在此时终于成倍窜上，他慢慢闭上眼，沉浸于莫名满足的黑暗之中。

不知过了多久，危机感让库丘林从睡梦中猛然惊醒。他甚至没来得及彻底睁开眼，手便果断向前狠狠抓去。  
动作停下了。Emiya坐在他的身上俯视着他，匕首抵着库丘林的胸口。库丘林的手扼住了他的脖子。  
他们在一片黑暗中静静对视。接着，库丘林放开了手。  
“我输了。”他干脆地说：“要想一把扭断你的脖子实在很难。”  
“那就怪你在选择床伴上考虑的太不谨慎吧。”Emiya回答。  
库丘林古怪地看着他：“……该不会和我想的一样吧。你那奇怪的消除气味的手段——”  
Emiya难得颇有耐心的回答了他：“标记的Alpha死去可以抑制我的发情，可惜一段时间后就会失效。所以我只和我要杀的人上床。”  
“你最开始就想杀我？”  
“不是。但是你当时的样子似乎不会让我轻易离去。所以我问了你两次。”Emiya耸了耸肩：“况且我以为你没蠢到标记自己的同事。”  
“嘿……标记可不是什么享受的活计，随意标记的结果只可能会被找上门来的Omega榨干……你是老子标记的第一个。”库丘林轻笑着说。  
“我很荣幸。”Emiya说，回了他一个微笑：“作为回报，麻烦你在这里去死吧。”

匕首的刀锋随着Emiya的加力慢慢划破了库丘林的肌肤。赤裸的胸膛上鲜血渗了出来。  
“喂喂，该不是真准备杀了我？”  
“真的不能更真了。”  
他们依旧双目对视着。库丘林表情松散地躺着，并没有对伤口投去一眼。  
Emiya松开了手，匕首落在地上发出了一声脆响。  
“好吧，你赢了，我不会杀你。”他说，翻身下了床，坐在床边穿起了衣服。

库丘林的表情依旧稍带惫懒，没有丝毫因逃脱死亡而带来的惊喜。  
“……这就要走了？”  
“是啊。”Emiya说，慢慢扣着衬衫的扣子。室内突然陷入了一片沉默。几分钟之后，穿戴整齐的Emiya站起身朝着门口走去。库丘林看着他的背影，依稀觉得有些不太对劲。  
“再见，希望你不会死的那么快。啊，快点死了也不错。不过在要死的时候请给我打个招呼。我需要一些准备时间来和要杀死的Alpha上床。”  
不对劲被抛在了脑后，库丘林的脸色变了，他冲上去捉住了Emiya的肩膀：“……你想就这么消失？”  
“怎么可能。”Emiya拍开他的手，丢给他一个鄙夷的眼神：“这个月的工资我都没拿到手。”他说着，掉头离去。

门在眼前重重关上，库丘林站在床边陷入了短暂的沉思。  
沉思的时间并不长，他很快醒过神来，意识到了之前感觉不对的根源。几秒钟之后，冬木市郊区的酒店内，隐约传出了一声愤怒的咆哮。  
“……那混蛋穿的是我的衣服？！”

End.

 

3、  
#只是脑洞……剧情非连贯

 

 

Omega的发情味儿飘散了一上午，几乎把库丘林逼到了疯狂边缘。他勉强忍到了下班点，接着头也不回地一路往顶楼最偏僻的洗手间走去。

越接近顶层那股气味就愈加浓烈。木门开启的咔哒声令更早来到的男人察觉了来人。罪魁祸首回头冲着库丘林抛出了一个微笑，库丘林以并不那么友好的笑容回应了他，歪了歪脖子伸手扯松了领带。

“Emiya。”

 

这种迷人的诱惑已经持续了一段时间。Emiya的发情次数到来的频繁迅速，一周内总有那么一两天令库丘林恨不得抛却理智抓着那个发情的家伙就地解决。

进入的时候Emiya皱着眉深深喘了口气，一手搂着库丘林的脖子抬高胯部尽量迎合他的动作。

“老子不明白……”库丘林含含糊糊地舔吻他的侧颈：“为什么不肯搬出你那间该死的公寓。我们住一起就没必要在你发情的时候变得这么——”

“哈？开什么玩笑，想让我彻底上不了班吗。”Emiya回答，声音在库丘林的撞击中显得有些断断续续：“况且别把我们想的太亲密了，御子先生。你替我解决发情，我让你做。仅此而已。”

“说的还真是有模有样啊混蛋。”库丘林说：“至少在老子射之前能闭上嘴吗。”

“哼，想找个百依百顺的Omega就后悔没听从我阻止你标记时的劝告吧。”

“让你下午没法上班也不是很难。”

Emiya发出了一声干笑，咬着库丘林的耳垂，凑近他耳旁低声开口：“有种就干死我。”

“……！”库丘林浑身一颤，射在了他体内。

 

趁着库丘林短暂的空白期Emiya已经将对方的东西从体内退出，整理好凌乱的衬衫长裤，先一步踏出门外。

“多谢你的快捷。”他用着公事公办的语气说，迅速在库丘林的视线范围内消失了。

 

“——该死。”

库丘林说着一拳捶在办公桌上，很有些忿忿不平：“实在是想想就让人火大。”

“居然有你对付不了的Omega？”罗宾半是好奇地说。

“老子每次跟他单独相处最多只有一个小时。爽完了就跑，想抓都抓不到。”

“早知这么艰难就别标记她，老兄。”

“那家伙是我的东西。”

“放弃吧罗宾，别和发情的Alpha讲逻辑。”恩奇都坐在桌上晃着脚，掉头看向库丘林：“一个无处下手的Omega？嗯？”

“啊啊，难抓到，临走时跑的也很滑溜。而且总是说些相当讨人厌的话。每次想搞定都很麻烦。”库丘林说。

“听起来和Emiya有点像？”

“……有点吧。”库丘林含糊地说。

“别给她说话的机会。”美杜莎视线停留在手中的小说上平淡地开口道。

亚瑟听得入神，凝重地点了点头：“别给她机会。”

 

办公室的门正在此时被推开，Emiya走了进来，把一摞文件扔在吉尔伽美什的桌上。

“抱歉打扰了你们愉快的对话。去艾因兹贝伦家的伙计们惹来了点小麻烦，阿赖耶让我告诉你们——”

“喔，来的正好。Emiya。”罗宾冲着他招了招手：“听说你最近找了个伴？”

“…我没发现你原来有兴趣转行去情报部门。”

“嘿，别这么不高兴。Caster说你最近干活的表情都和原来不大一样。”他接着说：“正好传授传授经验？库丘林刚找了个女朋友。可惜不太——”

“女朋友？”Emiya看向库丘林，尾音拖得很长。

“……罗宾，我找的Omega是个男的。”

“好吧男朋友。真稀奇。”罗宾耸了耸肩：“我以为你对大胸比较感兴趣。”

“这倒没错。”库丘林回答，转过身看向Emiya。

“想知道他们给了我什么建议吗？”

“嗯？”

“下一次，别给他机会说话。”


End file.
